Chapter 12
This chapter was named Straight From the Graveyard - 2/2, was the second part of two part series and ended the first season of the Dodging Prison & Stealing Witches series, following a longer break. Summary John Potter investigated what was wrong with the timeline. Plot Ginny realized that her shrunken broomstick by Harry had gone missing, but couldn't find it anywhere despite searching for it for several hours. During her search she got called by her father and met with her mother as well as Andromeda Tonks, a certified healer, in the burrow kitchen. Thereupon she got questioned whether she met anyone recently or why she started to hate John. She declined to answer the first question and said that it was her business to the second one, whether she hated anyone or not until her father produced her stolen broomstick. The whole situation changed with that, going as far as Mrs. Tonks trying to use Legilimency on Ginny, but only meeting Ginny's well developed Occlumency walls. John in the mean time managed to persuade his parents to meet up with Harry, to check if he was responsible for anything that happened to Ginny. The search in that direction was fruitless, because Harry played his part of being completely clueless. John feared for a moment that Harry came back with him, yet dismissed that notion since Harry only would have had two years of Hogwarts experience, thus being a lot weaker than him. Next to help Ginny, Mrs. Tonks forced Ginny to drink various flushing potions. While being under the effect of those, John visited Ginny but was shouted at to leave the room and even forced back by some wandless magic, when Ginny realized that everything that happened recently to her, was John's fault. In further talks about Ginny's apparent mind scape, Mrs. Tonks concluded that Ginny isn't being manipulated by anything and even being able to throw of compulsion charms. Thus whoever did help her, Ginny joined them at her own free will. In the end her parents kept her imprisoned at the Burrow to keep her safe from any further influence. At one point during her imprisonment, her twin brothers met her and told her, that they were with her and would like to invite her to their "Hogwarts Buccaneer" group. They also told her, that her parents wanted to use veritaserum on her and as a last straw, Ginny finally contacted Harry via the lightning bolt ring to rescue her in some way. Close to an hour prior to that, Harry initiated a meeting with Draco Malfoy at Madam Malkin's, introducing himself as the forgotten brother of the Boy-Who-Lived and making a good impression on him by stating that he hated his parents as well as with the knowledge about the "correct pureblood wear". After that he was forced to buy badly maintained and used stuff for his Hogwarts schooling and finally got to meet Ollivander to buy his new wand. Upon receiving Voldemort's brother wand, Harry got Ginny's distress call, confunded Hagrid with his real wand and started to prepare to help Ginny. He used polyjuice potion to look like Ginny, dressed in one of Daphne's dresses and met up with Ginny, who then explained him about everything that happened. Harry felt furious, because a lot of things that happened to her, looked like things that had been done to him. He gave her an necklace artificat as well as some anti-veritaserum drops to counter the effect of the potions, but then got suddenly met by some Weasley opposition. Bill Weasley, ward breaker, set up some traps around the Burrow after his parents found out that someone influenced Ginny. The containment trap worked on Harry, only for him to go into a magical meltdown, destroying everything around him and in the last second escaping, after defeating the adult Weasley's chasing him. Due to the close catch on his life, Harry immediately started to get the two Horcrux's available to him: ring and locket. The locket was sadly a fake stolen by one R.A.B., but he knew he could get another one while at Hogwarts. It was the first time he got really scared after his time traveling and that felt for him like some kind of wake up call. Despite all the planning, things still could go wrong. He talked about his adventure with his fiancee Daphne, who was astounded about Harry's meltdown. Both didn't know what it was and Daphne sweared to never leave him such kind of situation again, until they solved the unknown issue. Site Navigation Category:Revenge is Best Served Raw